Of Wolves And Hunters In A Town Called Central
by LycoX
Summary: The hunt for a vicious Wendigo brings Chris Argent and Isaac Lahey to Central City.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Wolves And Hunters**

 **In A Town Called Central**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. A little idea I've had in my head for awhile that I'm finally touching on a little. Features Alive! Allison and Alive! Boyd and Erica. Also takes place a few years down the road. This takes place a few days before the events of the season 2 episode 'Running To Stand Still' from The Flash.**

* * *

 **December 3rd, 2015, somewhere in Central City**

Much had changed over the years since he had graduated from high school in Beacon Hills. Though the Pack had largely stayed together after graduating as most of them went to the same college together, Lydia had chosen to go to the best college the country had to offer while Malia decided to go traveling after deciding that college wasn't really for her after her second year of it. Stiles had even surprised everybody by going with her since they all knew he had wanted everyone to be together and the fact he wanted to become a cop, but he had explained that going with his girl was something he felt was the best thing to do. Which had ended the fledgling partnership he and Allison had going since both were being mentored by Sheriff Stilinski as the girl had chosen to become a cop in order to better protect and serve the people of Beacon Hills.

As she had honestly been inspired to do it thanks to the good Sheriff after some comforting words of his in an elevator once upon a time. Allison herself had gone to college for about two years before entering the Police Academy, and it'd be where her long time boyfriend Isaac Lahey would propose to her with Scott McCall providing romantic music with his guitar and his girlfriend Kira providing a fitting light show for the whole thing. And currently, Isaac himself, along with his future father in law Chris Argent were out in Central City, Missouri after having chased down a particularly vicious Wendigo to the big city. A city that supposedly had some kind of really fast running man running about it. Something that Chris knew had more then one Hunter being curious about the whole thing but so far had left it alone since they had other priorities to attend too. The two men had managed to track down the Wendigo to an alleyway thanks to Isaac's Wolf senses and both hoped to end his threat then and there as he had been killing and eating people left and right.

Though both hoped they wouldn't have to kill him and could merely knock him out and get him back to Eichen House as fast as possible for possible rehabilitation. The fight so far for the two was proving to be a little harder then expected after they managed to stop him from snacking on a girl! Chris could only stand by and wait for a perfect shot to hit the Wendigo with as he didn't want to accidentally hit his own future son in law. "Dude, you are in serious need of a breath mint" Muttered Isaac as he struggled to push the Wendigo back.

The creature roared at him and Chris, sensing an opportunity, shot him in the leg, forcing him to stumble away from Isaac who took the opportunity presented to him to try and knock the guy out. Unfortunately for him however, he was knocked backwards by a guy in a red suit who had suddenly appeared out of no where! "What the Hell!? Stay out of this!" Yelled out Isaac as the red clad figure looked at him and Chris.

"And let you two hurt the guy behind me even more? Yeah, I don't think so!"

Chris raised his guns and prepared to fire, not at the red clad interferer, but at the threat behind him, but unfortunately for him, he found himself without his guns and on the ground next to Isaac. "I don't know why you're letting this guy force you into fighting other Metas but it stops now." Declared the figure firmly.

Making for the two to feel confused by the word he had just used. A growling noise was heard and the figure turned back to see it was coming from the guy he'd just saved. "Hey, its okay now. I promise, you're gonna be just fine now."

"This guy is gonna get himself killed." Muttered Isaac in annoyance as he forced himself to stand up.

And then helped Chris up as well. "Agreed."

The Wendigo charged at the approaching figure who was talking to him in a calming way and before all three's eyes, the man quickly vanished, only to re-appear a short distance away. An angry roar escaped the Wendigo and Chris and Isaac got in his way by fighting him. Their unwanted visitor however wasn't about to let that go on however since he spotted the older man pull out a knife and quickly knocked him down before knocking the other guy down. He then screamed out in pain when the guy he'd been trying to save grabbed his arm and took a nice chunk out of it with his teeth! Forcing the man to defend himself with several speedy punches that made the monstrous looking Meta-Human run away in anger and fear. Putting his hand to his ear piece, he pressed it and told someone named Caitlin that she might want to get the medical supplies ready and then told someone named Cisco to get the Pipeline opened up for him. He then turned to the two figures who were just getting up with matching frowns of annoyances on their faces as he clutched his bleeding arm. "I don't know what you two think you're doing, but it stops now." Declared the figure firmly and before they could stop him, they soon suddenly found themselves in separate smallish little rooms.

Something that didn't please Isaac one bit! Chris, realizing how ugly this could get started to speak aloud, hoping his future son in law could hear him and thankfully he could and his efforts helped the boy out to a small degree as he paced about. As he did that, the red clad figure known as The Flash, or also known as Barry Allen was being seen to by a very concerned Caitlin. "Now that is one nasty bite man." Declared Cisco as he winced over the wound.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What attacked you exactly?" Questioned a concerned Caitlin as Jay and Harry watched on.

"I'm not sure actually, he had these glowing white eyes and a whole bunch of sharp looking teeth. And now that I kinda think about it? It looked like had some blood all over him too."

"Blood from wounds of his own?" Asked Jay.

Barry shook his head. "No, more like blood from someone else I think."

"Well, that's worrisome." Muttered Harry.

"So what about the other two you brought back?"

A wince escaped Barry as Caitlin continued her work on his bitten arm doing just enough so that his speedy healing could take care of the rest and not have to worry about a lot of bleeding in the process. "They were fighting the guy when I showed up. One of them was even trying to kill him but I couldn't let that happen. The younger one's apparently a Meta too since he had his own look going for him."

"Look? What kind of look Allen?"

"Uhh… Deformed brow ridge, gold glowing eyes, fangs, wild hair and sideburns, and claws."

Jay and Harry looked at one another as that was something neither of the two had ever seen on their Earth and even said as much. "Guess that means its just another difference here on our Earth." Said Cisco thoughtfully.

Banging soon caught their attention from the monitor screens and when Cisco went to check it out with Harry and Jay following him, they all saw what Barry had been talking about. " _LET ME OUT!_ " Screamed the figure as he continued to angrily bang on the glass and repeated himself several more times.

The older figure in the other cell could be heard talking as well as he had a pretty damn good idea how his boy was feeling at the moment. " _Isaac! Listen to the sound of my voice! Use it to stay calm! Think of Allison if you have too!_ "

Agonized yelling could be heard from the younger figure as the small group watched on. "Uhh, Cisco? I think you may want to let him out of there before he hurts himself." Spoke up Caitlin in slight concern.

"And let him hurt us!?" Countered the engineer incredulously.

Caitlin glowered at him and before anymore could be said, their attention was grabbed by the increased banging by the younger man, his human features having changed as he hit the glass. " _I hate small spaces! Everyone knows! But they don't! Why don't they know!? Should know… Should know, SHOULD KNOW!_ " Yelled the boy as he let loose with an ear drum bursting roar that just shouldn't have been possible!

And as he roared loudly, his fists started to cause the glass to crack. Making for several to pairs of eyes to widen in surprise over that. " _I don't know if I'm being watched or not, but I would highly suggest letting my son in law out of his cell if you are watching and listening. Isaac is highly claustrophobic and you are only putting yourselves and him in danger by forcing him to stay in such an enclosed area!_ "

And as if to prove his point, the figure known as Isaac actually managed to do what others couldn't aside from perhaps Hartley and broke through the glass with his fist and causing it to be become quite bloody in the process. "Cisco, let him out. I'll do what I can to handle him."

Cisco nodded and quickly did as told! Barry then sped off to meet the highly pissed off Isaac in a fight that would prove to be difficult for the Speedster due to the apparent strength the other guy had. And as the fight went on through out the tunnels, the bite wound from the Wendigo would get opened up again much to Barry's dislike and make it a bit harder for him to fight Isaac! "Look, we're sorry okay!? We didn't know you were claustrophic!"

"Maybe you should start thinking before doing cause going into a situation without all the facts can get you killed." Growled the boy as he advanced on him.

Even though even with all the facts, you can still end up dead for whatever reason. Or in Hell with your dead sister if you're a horrible little bastard like Theo Raeken. "You know, I kinda actually got similar advice once from a friend."

"Sounds like you didn't take to it enough." Responded Isaac as he lunged at the other guy, only to miss thanks to the other figure somehow moving out of the way quickly.

"ISAAC! STAND DOWN!" Ordered Chris Argent from down a corridor after he had thankfully been let out of his small cell.

Which he thought was rather inhumane to be honest. Unfortunately, Isaac refused to listen thanks to how deep in his rage he was, prompting the man to make use of something he'd requested from the others and quickly used it on his future son in law and hoped Isaac would forgive him for it later. Seconds later would see Isaac feeling something sharp hitting him in the back, making him stop in his tracks in confusion and reaching behind him, he brought back a small little dart. Looking towards his father figure with shock and confusion on his face, he soon found himself rolling his eyes into the back of his head as he fell down and out thanks to the effects of the dart. Barry let out a sigh of relief at seeing that happen. "If you're thinking of putting him back in that cell, I would _strongly_ advise against it unless you want another repeat." Declared the older figure sternly and his gaze cold.

Thankfully, the group listened to him and Isaac would soon be strapped to a bed for everyone else's safety in case he woke up angry as Hell still. As he slept thanks to the knock out dart, Chris would drop some bombshells on the group. Bombshells that they all seriously had a very hard time believing, even with them knowing about magic, immortals, and re-incarnated winged lovers! Their help however would become quite invaluable when it came to the Wendigo.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And boom baby! I really wanna turn this one into more then just a one-shot as it would be a fun one to do in my view. Though I'm not sure if there would be a lot of interest in that from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: You guys wanted it, you guys got it! A continuation of this here fine fic! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

An hour had passed since Chris began to inform the group of Werewolves, Hunters, and everything else that lurked in the shadows. Isaac still had yet to wake up and the man could tell that they were all quite shocked by what they had been told. Harry Wells as he learned of the man's name, even tried to claim at one point that Werewolves were only things you saw in movies and the like but Chris had effectively put a stop to that thanks to a few pictures he had on his phone from the others back in Beacon Hills and Isaac's appearance as well before he'd been knocked out by the dart. Granted, the man still had a hard time believing it but he wasn't about to care too much about it. "So… What you're saying is… Werewolves and pretty much everything else mythical are real… And you hunt them?" Asked Cisco Ramon slowly as he processed everything.

"Yes."

"But you have one working with you that you seem to care about though." Spoke up a slightly confused Caitlin Snow.

"I'm aware of that, yes. Like humans and the so called Meta-Humans, not all Werewolves and various Supernaturals are bad. And not only is Isaac like a second son to me, but he's also marrying my daughter. He, my daughter, myself, and several others back home live by a Code. A Code that says we protect those who can not protect themselves."

"That… Is SO cool." Gushed Cisco excitedly.

"But those you hunt, the bad ones, seems to me that when you hunt them, it ends in a permanent way and I'm not too comfortable with that." Admitted Barry with his arms crossed.

Chris looked to the red clad man for a moment before speaking. "The threats some represent can only be dealt with in final measures. I get that you may not like that, but its the way of things. Sometimes, we're able to stop them in a less permanent fashion, other times… We're not. And I wouldn't get too judgmental if I were you, kid. You pretty much take the law into your own hands as well, rather its done in a permanent way or not."

Frowning to himself as the Speedster knew the older man was right, but still not liking it one bit. Hell, it made him feel rather uncomfortable as it is thanks to the fact that ever since Jay had arrived, some of the people he'd gone up against had ended up dead. Something that had bothered him a great deal as he knew better ways could have been used to avoid their deaths. And he knew he was gonna have to talk about that with at least Joe sometime soon before it got possibly any worse. Which was definitely not something he wanted to have happen. "We'll help you with this… Wendigo since we know the city better then you guys do, but its gonna be done without him dying. Understand?" Barry said at last in a firm voice.

"Understood. But I will take action to end him if it absolutely comes down to it with no other choice."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that then. Been too much death as it is already."

Those present had to agree with that as well. Jay was about to say something when a moan could be heard coming from Isaac. Prompting Chris and Caitlin to come over to him with concerned looks on their faces. Just in time as well as he was opening his eyes. "Wha… Where am I?"

"You're in STAR Labs, son. I'm sorry, but I had to knock you out thanks to the fact you were too deep into your rage at the time."

"Is that why I can't move anything?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We thought it would be a good idea in case you woke up still feeling angry." Informed Caitlin nervously.

And causing Isaac to chuckle mirthlessly. "Right, makes sense."

"How are you feeling?" Asked Chris concernedly.

"Like I got dosed with Wolfsbane." Grumbled Isaac sourly and making Chris chuckle a little while Cisco mouthed the word 'Wolfsbane' to himself.

He then started to undo the young man's straps. "Are you sure that's a good idea? For all we know, Wolfie here might decide to attack us again." Harry said sarcastically.

Isaac looked towards the sarcastic man's way as he sat up at the edge of the bed. "So long as you don't put me in any enclosed spaces again, we'll be just fine."

"Noted."

Getting to his feet, the young Wolf looked around the area and nodded with an impressed look on his face. "Danny, Mason, and Lydia would probably have a field day with all this."

"Probably."

Clapping his hands together and rubbing them, Isaac looked to the group and began to speak. "Well, its not been fun, so we'll be on our way."

"Whoa! Hold up! We got a team up goin'!" Called out Cisco in alarm and making Isaac look at him in confusion.

"Team up? What team up?"

"The one where they are helping us track down the Wendigo since we don't exactly know the area."

"Right, that would make sense if I wasn't able to smell him out."

"Call it supervision on our part then, cause I'm not about to let either of you kill someone in my city." Spoke up Barry firmly and wondering just how Oliver like he was being in that moment just then.

Isaac looked at him for a moment and then towards Chris. "Great."

Chris only thinly smiled in response as he didn't like it either since these people could end up dead thanks to the Wendigo. "So now what?" Asked the young Wolf curiously.

"Now we wait to see if cameras and all that fun stuff can pick up our bad boy." Informed Cisco a bit enthusiastically.

"Right." Cause sitting around and waiting was so much fun! Not!

"And how exactly are you guys gonna find him through all that?"

"Facial recognition software. Courtesy of a few friends back in Star City." Cisco answered.

"Not to mention Barry doing a sketch of him too." Supplied Caitlin.

Who'd been quiet mostly as she went over Isaac's blood work and was finding it absolutely fascinating. Not to mention something very slightly familiar about it. "Right, well, I'm hungry. So if you could tell me where I could go grab something to eat, that'd be great."

Chris' stomach chose to make itself known as well and he definitely could go for a bite to eat as well now! "Let's leave for a bit and then come back once we've had something to eat." Suggested the man. And if they happened to come across what they were in the city for? Well, that would just be pure coincidence.

A plan Isaac could definitely get behind and the two walked off and ignoring the protests from the others. "You think they'll try going after that thing again on their own?" Asked Jay to Barry.

Barry wasn't too sure about it however. "I don't know, hopefully not. But if they do, hopefully I can get there in time to keep them from doing anything permanent."

"Right." Personally, Jay thought that the sooner that Wendigo thing was dealt with, the sooner their new guests was out of the city. And less of a potential threat to his plans.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later At Big Belly Burger**

After consulting an online recommendation app, Chris and Isaac had ended up at Big Belly Burger. Which, for at least Isaac, was a first as he'd never had their food before. And could honestly admit that he wouldn't mind having more of it as it tasted pretty great. Chris on the other hand, just never had been a fan of it. But he wasn't about to let that stop him however. And once they'd gotten done eating, they'd decided to call home and see how everyone was doing. Along with confirming the fact that the Flash actually does exist and isn't just some hoax for that matter. The two even honestly felt reminded of Scott where the Speedster was concerned as well. Causing Allison to joke that maybe the two should meet sometime then. " _But on a more serious note, please be safe. Both of you. Love you both._ "

"We will, Allison. And I love you too." Replied Isaac.

"Love you, sweetheart." Added Chris before the call was ended.

Isaac looked at his future father in law as the man pocketed his phone. "So, now what?"

"We look for our wayward friend for awhile and then get a hotel if we don't find anything."

Nodding at that favorably, Isaac picked up their trash and threw it away, leading to the two to head on out. They searched for the Wendigo for several hours but found nothing, even with Isaac's sense of smell. Even talking with some of the more Supernatural types that lived in the city hadn't turned up anything either. Though it might have had more to do with the fact they were afraid of Chris killing them as he is an Argent. Never mind the fact that he's a member of the McCall Pack. Which had certainly tangled with some real nasty people over the years and that was enough to make anyone a little weary as they had usually come out on top with little in the way of heavy damages aside from rare cases. A pained yell however, would catch the two's attention, making them look at one another before nodding and hauling ass to the source of it. Leading them to an alleyway where a male teenager was being forced into a corner by another boy.

One who was yelling at him while hitting the other boy with something they couldn't see. "HEY! Back off!" Called out Isaac firmly.

This might not be their target, but as far as he was concerned, they were still gonna stop this guy from hurting someone else. Chris decided to let his future son in law handle it as he didn't really think he was needed for this. The attacker looked at the two with an angry red face. "Screw you, asshole! This jackass deserves what I'm doing to him for what he's been doing to me for years!"

Isaac frowned at that. "Bullying?"

"Yeah, and now that I have the power, I'm getting him back!"

"I, I'm sorry! Pl-please let me go! I'll n-never bother you again!"

The boy turned back to him with a sneer aimed at him. "LIAR!" Screamed the boy and brought forth his hand to hurt him again.

"Doing this makes you no better then him." Stated Isaac.

And causing the angry teenager to look his way again. "I really, REALLY DON'T CARE! I have EVERY right to hurt him after the years of Hell he put me through! Hell no one ever did anything about no matter what I said just cause he's a stupid Jock and his daddy has some influence over things!"

He then formed a round ball like object in the palm of his hand, making both Chris and Isaac's eyes widen in surprise before dodging out of the way its oncoming strike. They then had to dodge even more balls from the angry kid. "Isaac! Keep him occupied!" Ordered Chris and Isaac nodded.

As he had a good feeling he knew what his soon to be father in law had in mind. A snarl of rage could be heard from the boy. "I can make these things as hard or as soft as I want them to be. And you assholes are seriously making me consider making them really, _REALLY_ hard!"

He wasn't sure if he could increase the size but he was more than willing to find out so that he could get back to his revenge on Jack Kelton. Taking a moment to concentrate, he visualized his balls slightly larger and willed them to form in his hands and was elated when it actually worked. Isaac saw this and frowned to himself. "Well, here comes the pain."

Running towards him, he took the ball attacks head on before cutting loose with a growl while Chris grabbed the other boy and got him to safety. The curly haired Wolf was greatly surprised when he had a boulder sized ball thrown at him by the angry, red faced, and sweating boy. Said ball leaving a hole in the wall behind him as well. _I can't let him keep doing this, I have to use my speed to get him down before he can do more damage._

Isaac would find himself not even having to need to do that however when a red blurred streak came through. Effectively ensuring the bullied boy would no longer be doing anything else. "I had this handled." Informed Isaac.

"Yeah well, figured you could use a hand anyway." Barry retorted with a shrug.

 _I did hate getting hit by those things… So I guess he's right._

"Right."

And once Tim Thadman was in a cell at one of the local precincts that had Cisco's tech to help keep Metas locked up and statements were made, along with Jack Kelton thanking his saviors profusely and swearing up and down that he'd never ever bully someone else again, Chris and Isaac would find themselves back at STAR Labs. Where a Detective Joe West and his daughter Iris were that the red clad Speedster seemed to know pretty damned well. And once Cisco had heard the whole story, he excitedly came up with name for Tim known as 'Balla'. Making for Chris to look at him with raised eyebrows and get a defensive look in return. "What? Coming up with code names for Meta-Humans is like one of my specialties for me."

"Mmm. I see." Came the somewhat unimpressed reply while Isaac kinda thought the guy and Stiles would probably get along fairly well.

Though the fact this guy didn't seem to be as much of an asshole as Stiles could be did make him like the long haired nick namer quite a bit however. "I bet I could even give you guys code names too."

"Sorry, but we don't have any need for those in our line of work."

Cisco looked a little put out by that while Joe came up to him with a look on his face. "Which is obviously more then just selling arms to Law Enforcement agencies."

"Well, Hunting doesn't exactly pay that well." Quipped Isaac with a shrug.

Joe looked at him for a moment. "Right."

After a little more chit chat involving the Wendigo, and working around saying that due to Joe and Iris not knowing anything about the Supernatural just yet, the two Beacon Hills natives went off for a hotel room and would re-new their search the next day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay with this and hopefully this was worth the wait. R and R! And as far as I know, there is no Meta like the one who appeared in this chapter. Course I completely made him up right on the spot in this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Many apologies for the wait on this! Other fics and life itself kept taking my attention. So hopefully this chapter will have been worth the wait! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

 **The Next Day In An Alley Behind An Electronics Store**

Cops were all over the place as they checked the area for any additional clues as onlookers watched from behind a yellow line of 'do not enter' tape as best they could. As a body had been found in the alley behind the electronics store missing a good portion of its body like it had been cut off in a brutal fashion. Even the victim's tongue was gone, which was likely how no one even heard his screams either for that matter. Both Joe and Barry had a very hard time keeping their composure over the grisly sight as neither of them had quite seen anything like it before. And while Barry inspected the body and thought that someone with a strong jaw bit into the man as he saw what looked like teeth marks on the skin, Isaac Lahey and Chris Argent watched from the crowd as it all went on with grim expressions on their faces. Their target was clearly getting even more dangerous and something had to be done before he took another innocent's life. And it had to be done soon. Especially if said innocent involved more then just one. Both of the men looked at one another and then nodded to one another and left the scene.

But not before Barry caught sight of them and frowned to himself. Chris and Isaac were going to have to wait til the body had been moved to the morgue before they could hopefully get a lead since there had been too many scents in the area for Isaac to get what they needed. Though what neither of them knew was that Barry intended on keeping an eye on them as much as possible to ensure they didn't do anything really bad. And while there might not be much call for Hunting in Central City, Chris still had insiders in various places for any ins he might have need of. Three hours later would see them finally getting the opportunity to visit the body in the morgue and both hoped it wasn't too late by then. "That Wendigo definitely needs to be taken down." Muttered their inside woman grimly.

"And he will be. You have our word on that." Replied Chris seriously.

Making for the woman to look back at the two of them again and give a nod before leaving, though she would remain outside the door to ensure nobody bothered them. "Alrighty then, let's get this over with." Grumbled Isaac.

As he never did quite like having to do this sort of thing when it came to bodies as it was fairly disturbing. How Scott never ended up vomiting the first time he did it was beyond him, but Isaac figured the nightmares he had more then made up for that. Nightmares that no one but him, Melissa, and Kira knew about as he himself had the unfortunate luck on a few occasions where he had to wake up Scott from one several times back when they lived together. He was also one of the very small few to know that Scott had a fear of fire thanks to Peter Hale forcing his memories into his head once. Chris stayed near the door while he watched his futer son in law approach the door that contained the body and once it was out as quietly as possible, he leaned down to sniff it with a grimace on his face. And then before he knew what was happening, he found himself outside somewhere and feeling an urge to puke.

Vaguely registering that someone else was already doing so. "What… What happened?" Got out the yonng man right before he ended up vomiting.

"I happened." Snapped a familiar voice that made him groan.

Chris wasted no time in lunging for the Speedster to hit him, not even caring if there was a little vomit on his chin or not as he did it. Only to his irritation, the interfering Speedster moved out of the way. "The Hell do you think you're doing!?" Growled out an annoyed and irritated Chris.

"Keeping you from doing something wrong to that body."

This got him incredulous looks from the two. "We weren't doing anything weird or wrong, I was getting a scent from it in order to find the Wendigo you idiot!"

"Seriously?"

"YES!" Shouted the two in irritation.

Barry winced over it but hey, its not like he could have known that! "You're lucky I was able to get a scent before you pulled that crap on us or I swear I would be handing you your ass right now for getting in our way." Isaac growled.

Hell, he felt he should do it anyway. Super speed or not. "How'd you even know where we were?" Asked Chris all of a sudden in a suspicious way.

"Uhh, I was followin' you two actually."

"So instead of coming directly to us to see what we were doing, you chose instead to follow us around?"

"Umm… Yeah, basically." Admitted the Speedster a bit reluctantly and wishing he had just asked the two what they were up too.

But its not like he really knew them all that well so he didn't think they would be willing to trust him! Both Chris and Isaac let out sighs of disgust to show their annoyance towards the other man, who only winced again as he realized how he could have seriously screwed up things even more with his stunt. "Let's move out." Ordered Chris and Isaac nodded.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Alright!? Supernatural stuff is a new one for me and I'm still pretty new to all this anyway despite being active for about a year."

"And that's why I don't want you involved in this because your inexperience in dealing with the Supernatural is likely to get you killed." Replied the older man firmly.

A sigh escaped the Speedster, knowing they were right but at the same time he knew that if he didn't get the experience, how would he learn? Even asking as much to the two and making them share a look. A grimace then appeared on Chris' face while Isaac just frowned as he really didn't think the guy needed to be involved at all. "Fine, I don't like it but you're right. You follow our lead, understood?"

Nodding in understanding and glad this hadn't gotten worse, the trio then set off for the Suburban back at the hospital to get a move on with tracking the Wendigo's scent. Though Barry privately wondered if maybe Cisco could somehow rig up something that would take whatever scent Isaac had and help them determine where the guy is a lot faster. Isaac snorted at the idea as he doubted anything could be as good as a Werewolf's sense of smell. Unknowingly sparking Cisco to rise up to the challenge as he and the others back at STAR Labs were listening in on the Comms. It took them the majority of the night to find their wayward Wendigo and once they finally did, it would unfortunately be at Central City Picture News much to Barry's horror as he knew only a small amount of people worked that late there. Iris and Linda being two of those.

The trio rushed inside the building to witness destruction everywhere and one terrified Linda Park doing her best to fight their target off. "LINDA!" Shouted Barry and immediately rushed to get her from the guy and took her outside the building.

Linda was a bit shaken by the experience but also thankful as Hell once she realized what had happened. "Oh my God! What was that thing!?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Replied the Speedster in his modified voice as sounds of fighting and roaring could be heard inside the building.

Never had the Sports Reporter thought there would be a Meta that damned terrifying! "I WILL NEVER STOP DEVOURING THE SWEET PLEASURES OF FLESH!" Came a yell from inside, causing Barry to frown over it.

"Look, you need to get outta here, alright? Its not safe."

"Y-yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." Replied the woman and she took off without further encouragement and hoped that the Flash and whoever was inside with that thing could deal with it without loss of life or injury!

As she ran, glass could be heard breaking, which had been Chris being thrown through it and Barry was able to catch him in time before he could have a rough landing. Though the experience was mildly jarring for the man due to the Speed used. Both then ducked quickly when a piece of furniture went flying out the broken window and making even more of a mess as it did so with the surrounding area. Even causing a few cars to swerve to avoid the piece of sudden furniture. Barry grimaced and then sped in, determined to end this once and for all. Only to end up encountering a strange sight as the Wendigo seemed to be transforming. Grey fur growing all over as the body shifted to accommodate its new form. A snout in place of the regular mouth and pure white eyes with no iris visible whatsoever and a tail as well. It also had something of a mane around it as well now. "What the..." Trailed off Barry in shock as he was not expecting this at all!

The creature let out an Earth shattering roar that made both Barry and Isaac cover their ears from the pain that had caused. "Don't, don't let him escape!" Gritted out the young Wolf present and wincing in pain, Barry raised up and went to speed rush the Wendigo.

Only to be back handed hard into a wall while the thing roared again. Chris then rushed in and started firing on it with his guns, which only served to anger the creature even more. Isaac used this as a distraction to jump on the transformed Wendigo's back to try and take it down like that but it was proving more difficult then he would have liked. Ending in his being thrown off and nearly hitting Chris in the process. Another roar was heard and the thing hauled ass from the building. A look of irritation flashed across Chris' face as he turned to the others. "Go, you two are the only ones capable of keeping up with that thing!"

"What about you!?" Asked Barry quickly while Isaac did as was told and rushed off.

Determined to not let that thing destroy more lives and wondering how on Earth that it was even possible to change like that! "I'll be fine, I'll catch up in the Suburban, just go!" Ordered the man and the Speedster nodded and took off with some reluctance about him.

Chris sighed after that and shook his head. The fact this Wendigo had managed to achieve a full on transformation like that was rare and damned alarming. As most now a days never attempted anything like that as there was too high of a cost involved. And not many wanted to pay that price as it is. With another shake of the head, he headed out to join in on the chase and hoped like Hell they would be able to stop the Wendigo before it could do more damage. Not to mention the possibility of revealing the Supernatural to the majority as that would be a very bad thing to have happen.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ruh-roh! That's not good! As for the transformed look, I got it from the version Marvel Comics has of the character so if you're curious, do a Google search. And Happy New Year's Eve folks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: True story, I hadn't a clue this story was tagged as complete until about a few days after the last update. So I apologize for any confusion that may have been caused over that. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

The chase for the fully transformed Wendigo had taken them to the parking lot of the Scott Mall. Which was perhaps the biggest shopping retail center in the entire city. Isaac and Barry were doing their level best to try and stop the creature from making his way inside the building to bring about havoc and death inside. As it is, more then one vehicle had been damaged and those in the area were doing their absolute best to stay the Hell out of the way. The Police had already been called to the area but both Isaac and Barry were grateful that they had yet to arrive. As they didn't need to worry about them getting caught in the crossfire as they did what they could to bring the Wendigo down without killing him. And once Chris had gotten there, he chose to remain by the front doors of the Mall with his rifle and 'light saber' at the ready in case the Wendigo managed to make it over there. And after Barry went flying over a truck, he'd get on one knee with a groan as he pressed his fingers to his ear piece. "Guys! We need options that don't involve killing this thing to stop him!"

" _I'm sorry to say this, but killing him may be our only option here, Barry._ " Informed Jay grimly.

But Barry refused to believe that as he did not want another death on his conscious damn it. "No! I refuse to believe that as there has to be another way!" Yelled the young man as he got up and watched as Isaac valiantly did his best to fight the Wendigo on his own.

Even while using a tire iron to do it! Caitlin's voice could then be heard on the comm system. " _I'm putting together a sedative that may be able to take him down. But without knowing the proper dosage to use on him, we could end up killing him._ "

Sighing to himself and then having an idea in his head, he sped over to where Chris was. "Hey! You wouldn't happen to know the proper dosage for a sedative's use on a Wendigo would you?"

Chris looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "Normally, I would recommend the dosage used on Bears. But with him like he is now, its hard to say."

"Then we'll have to up it a little. Caitlin, did you get that?"

" _I did. I'll have it ready as soon as I can. Just hold him off until I give the word._ "

"You got it." And boy that would not be an easy feat for sure!

"I've got an idea that might work." Said the Speedster and then took off before Chris could even so much ask about him about it.

Speeding off for the distance he needed, Barry stared at where he had come from and took a deep breath and then ran. Ran as fast as he needed to for the Mach Punch to work effectively while hoping at the same time it wouldn't kill the Wendigo. And when the Mach Punch made its mark just as Isaac had been thrown a short distance, their deadly opponent went flying into a Mini-Van rather loudly. Groaning as he got up, Isaac limped over to the red clad Speedster with a shocked look on his face as Chris also made his way over. "What the Hell was that!?" Came the surprised question from the curly haired boy.

Looking at him with a grin on his lips, Barry began to speak. "That is known as the Mach Punch. Handy for when dealing with people who are a bit more difficult then usual."

"I can see that."

"And you've never used this on a normal person?"

Barry looked at the Hunter with an offended expression on his face. "NO! Of course not! That would kill them!"

"It had to be asked. That kinda power makes me honestly nervous." Replied Chris as had it been anyone other then this kid who got the power to run really fast, things would be damned worse.

 _Good thing he's never met Thawne then._ Thought the Speedster darkly.

Though he knew the older man had something of a point as Hell, it made him nervous at times as well! Growling could be heard, making for the trio to look towards the source of it and making Isaac swear as the Wendigo began to move. Frowning to himself, Barry quickly began to run around in a circle with the intent to throw some Lightning at him. As it was unlikely he would be able to catch it and he hoped like Hell this wouldn't kill the guy. And once his task was done, he stopped running and threw the bolt at the Wendigo after yelling for the other two to move out of the way. A loud agonized scream could be heard as electricity surged through its body, the metal and electricity from the Mini-Van only adding to the whole thing as well. Once it was over, smoke could be seen coming off the creature as it breathed heavily on its knees and hands. It then looked up to them as Chris raised his rifle to shoot at it and let out an eardrum shattering roar that brought them to their knees and even broke several nearby windows due to its volume. The thing then began to charge at them, forcing Barry to get them out of the way.

His doing so causing an angry roar to happen from the Wendigo for having its prey be taken from it. The Wendigo charged at Barry and the Speedster met him head on, hoping like crazy that Caitlin would have the sedative ready really freaking soon. A vicious uppercut would send the red clad Speedster up into the air and then being forcibly thrown into the concrete by the leg after the Wendigo had jumped up and caught him. "Ugh… That hurts."

Rifle fire could be heard, making the creature growl in annoyance as he advanced on Barry as the cops finally showed up and began to pour out of their vehicles. "KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!" Barry shouted with a disguised voice.

A distraction would soon come when Isaac jumped on top of the Wendigo's back, attacking him ruthlessly in the hopes it would bring the fully shifted Wendigo down. The only thing the curly haired young man would achieve however, is gaining the ire of the beast after tearing out a chunk of skin and hair. Sending him flying into a wall and causing Chris to shout out his name in alarm as he rushed to him. Another loud roar escaped the beast as it began to run at Barry who was on one knee again and then jumped into the air for an attack. Allowing for the Police to open fire on it in the hopes it would be brought down. Seeing what was coming his way, caused Barry's eyes to widen in fear and shock and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a snapped sign pole courtesy of Isaac laying on the ground. And without a second thought, he snatched it up and held it into the air. Just as the Wendigo came down. The pole going right into his chest, through his heart, and barely out the other side. Leaving for the creature's eyes to widen in surprise and a great amount of pain.

Whimpers came from it as blood began to pour from its body. "I'm… I'm so sorry." Replied Barry sadly as this was the last thing he wanted to see happen.

Soft growling noises were heard as people began to surround them as life left the Wendigo. Forcing Barry to have to push him off of his own body or be crushed by the weight. Joe would help him up with a somber look on his face while Isaac and Chris had grim looks of acceptance on their faces. Reluctantly, Barry put his fingers to his Comm piece and spoke into it with a disguised voice. "Guys… Its over. The Wendigo's dead."

Nothing was said in response aside from some angry hisses and right before Barry's and the others eyes, the fully shifted Wendigo turned back into its normal looking self. Making the Speedster look away as he couldn't bear to see the sight he had caused with glistening eyes. Joe saw this and promised to have a word with his surrogate son later, even deciding that a call to Henry would be a smart thing to do as well as the kid was going to need him as much as he did Joe. Chris would have said something but realized the timing would not have been appropriate. Several hours later after quite a bit of questioning and some arguing over what to do with the body, saw Barry, Joe, Iris, Chris, and Isaac all gathered at STAR Labs. Iris could even be seen hugging a shaken Barry as well as Chris came up to him with a somber look on his face. "Sometimes, no matter how much we want it to be otherwise, some things end up having to happen."

"Yeah… But this means I'm only gonna try harder to prevent something like that from happening again." Replied the young man resolutely.

Hearing that only made Chris and Isaac think about Scott as he himself had had that kind of determination for a long while. And it had very nearly cost him his life as well. Both could only hope that a similar situation wouldn't end up occurring with Barry and thought that maybe having Scott speak with him might help some. "Just don't let it kill you." Said Isaac and not even caring about the glares he got from the others for it.

As it had to be said! "Yeah, I'll uhh, I'll try not too." Came the response with a watery chuckle.

Iris was seriously wanting to ask some questions during all that, but she knew the timing wasn't right. Though she would deinitely pick Barry's brain about the whole thing later when he was in a better place! She also considered asking Linda about it all too since she had been attacked by that Meta-Human! As it is, the young Meta with the animal like appearance that could apparently come and go shouldn't even be able to walk at the moment thanks to being thrown around and the like! _Maybe he's got some kind of healing ability?_

Something like that would make some sense to her. Rubbing at his eyes as he pulled away from Iris, Barry asked the two a question that was on his mind. "So, what now?"

The two looked at one another and then nodded. "Now? We head back home." Began Isaac with a smile as he was looking damned forward to hugging and kissing Allison.

"But if you ever need help from us, we're a phone call away." Added in Chris as he gave the Speedster a piece of paper with his number on it.

Making for him to nod and hope that that wouldn't be the case. "I'm a phone call away as well if you ever need the help." He told them seriously and getting nods for it.

He quickly gave them his contact info and once the good byes were given, the two were off for home. Glad that the whole thing was finally over with even if they had hoped the Wendigo dying wouldn't be a thing. A short time later saw the arrival of Henry Allen much to the surprise and relief of Barry as it did him good to see his dad after the events he'd just gone through.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's a wrap folks! Originally, I was gonna include a scene with Isaac seeing Henry and a whole big thing happening with that, but I decided not to go that route. Perhaps later if I do more here in a sequel that might happen. R and R!**


End file.
